


The coffee (Whore) House

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendons a fuckboi, Cute hipster ryan, Gaayyyyyy, Josh is a sweetheart, M/M, hot Punk Dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is trash. I wrote this so fast, I'm probably gonna write more things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The coffee (Whore) House

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's a coffee house AU but it's like really gay fluff like Brendon's hair, enjoy.

Brendon is officially ready for another day of hard work at the local Starbucks. He writes down today's special on the chalk board mumbling something about hipsters being so fucking annoying.  
He has his glasses on and a dark green apron with his black uniform.  
He hears a bell on the door ring and turns to see his first customer of the day.  
He looks up from the counter to see a smiling face. Brendon asks the guy for his order but the guy seems frozen. He's staring at Brendon and not saying anything.   
Brendon asks for his order again,  
"Hello? May I help you.?!"  
The guy comes out of shock and Brendon realises how fucking attractive this guy is.   
He looks like a fucking hipster but Brendon feels like this one can annoy him for how long he wanted and it wouldn't really annoy him.   
"Yeah..um, Can I get a caramel mocha please."  
He seems so nervous and Brendon smirks pleased, he's so cute. He's like a really cute hipster boy.   
"Alright can I have your name hun.?"  
The guy blushed and looks taken aback that Brendon just called him Hun but Brendon meant what he said.   
"Um my names Ryan. Ryan Ross sir...Can I have your name.?"  
Brendon smiles confusingly.  
"Well Mr. Ryan Ross you don't really need my name but it's Brendon Urie, You cutie. Also your coffee will be ready in 4 minutes."  
Ryan goes back to his seat and is still blushing as he rests his head on the table and study's Brendon some more.   
Brendon's co-worker brings Brendon out of his shock,  
"Dude what the hell?! Ask the guy out, he's cute."  
Brendon laughs and blushes.  
"Back off Dun, I'll think about it. You might think about serving your customer by the way, he's been waiting there for about 1 minute and 20 seconds."  
Josh yelps then approaches his customer.   
He was about to ask for his order when he stood shocked.  
This boy, this kid, he was so fucking adorable he looks sooo shy.  
Josh brings himself out of his shock,  
"Um hello.?! May I help you today."  
The brunette headed boy with puffy hair and rosy looking cheeks speaks up.  
"Hi um...I want a plain vanilla please."  
Josh smiles at his cuteness he sees that he's nervous because he's putting his hand in back of his head and swaying.  
"Sure dude, can I have your name.?"  
The boy brings himself to say his name.  
"My names Tyler....Tyler Joseph."  
Josh smiles at the boy who has two first names.   
"Ok your order will be-"  
Josh was about to tell him how long his order would take to make when the kid surprisingly spoke again.  
"Can I um....can I ask your name.?"  
Josh blushes and smirks at the boy.  
"Yeah sure. My names Josh Dun, Hey Tyler why don't we go somewhere after this my breaks in a few, whaddaya say.?"  
Tyler blushes and looks down at his shoes,   
"I'd love to Josh....Sounds nice."  
Tyler leans in and gives Josh a small peck on the cheek.  
Josh blushes and smiles widely at the boy.   
"Ok adorable, your order is ready."  
He gives him his order and Tyler sits down and Josh sits down with Tyler and hugs him. They both looks flustered and smiley.  
Brendon looks over at his coworker who has his arm around a really cute boy and he feels like maybe this is his way of saying ask him out chicken I did and look at me, so Brendon was about to go ask Ryan out when another customer approached him. Brendon sighed in frustration as he was about to ask out the really cute hipster boy.  
"Can I help you sir.?!"  
He asks in a kinda rude way and the boy noticed.  
"Yeah you can. I want a caramel mocha please."  
All this time Brendon hadn't been looking at the customer which is also really rude so he was about to apologize when he looked up and gulped.   
This guy was tall. He had great fucking hair and he was a fucking punk. It was like the complete opposite of the cute hipster boy. He was a hot punk rock kid,   
"Hey um sorry I was acting really rude to you dude. I was having a bad day for a bit excuse me please."  
The guy laughed and Brendon chuckled.  
"A hot guy like you sure makes being angry look hotter than usual if you ask me."  
Brendon blushed and continued to laugh with this new customer as the cute hipster boy watched in a complete rage of jealousy. He really wanted to ask Brendon out he was just to nervous and now someone else is in the way.   
They stopped laughing together and Brendon asked for his name.  
"Your name is.?"  
The guy smiled and poked Brendon's nose,  
"My names Dallon Weekes and yours is.?"  
Brendon laughed and looked into the guys eyes,  
"My names Brendon Urie also your coffee will be ready in a few."  
They guy left telling Brendon something about not wanting to leave because he'll want to see him again. Brendon didn't know what to do should he ask the cute hipster boy out or the hot punk rock kid.?  
His head was spinning and swelling with confusion. His shift ended in a few 15 minutes and so did Josh's.  
Josh had already asked out his brunette quiet boy and he was sitting there sipping his coffee smiling at Josh shyly covering his face when Josh pretended to throw kisses at him. Dallon came back to get his coffee and he smirked at Brendon and Brendon blushed a deep shade of red as both their hands brushed eachothers as Brendon handed him his drink.  
He sat down cheekily smiling at Brendon. Brendon really wanted Dallon so badly! He was so perfect but Brendon also wanted to ask out the cute hipster boy. He was sitting there on the table sipping his coffee slowly obviously waiting for Brendon's shift to be over.  
The time came and Josh and Brendon both went into the employee restrooms to change uniforms into normal clothes.  
Josh exited with his hand around Tyler and they left giggling and smiling. Brendon left the restroom and exited where he was confronted by Dallon and Ryan.  
They both sat there on opposite sides of benches they both wanted to ask Brendon out and Brendon didn't know what to do.  
Ryan and Dallon both answered together.  
"Hey Brendon-"  
"Brendon you-"  
They both looked at eachother in utter confusion and Brendon stood there dumbfounded.  
He thought of the only thing he could say in this situation.  
"Threeway.?"


End file.
